warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanks
Episode 6, Season 1 of For the Birds. Enjoy! Dedicated to a very special chicken, who I miss dearly <3 Thanks "No!" I scream my pain as I see Falconpaw's body grow silent. "You're not going to take her without taking me!" I walk up to Talon with a ferocious look in my eyes. "Take her life, and take mine too." Talon stares down at me and then turns to the shelf where she got Falconpaw's injection. Oh no... I realize too late that I'll be like Falconpaw in a moment. "Alright, down on your stomach," Talon shreiks in my ear. I get down despite my urge to slash her face off. The injection goes in and I doze off, eventually waking in a world of darkness. "Are you two listening?" I hear Talon's voice somehow. "Good. I've injected you two with special devices that can let me hear your thoughts, and vice versa. This will help you, I promise." Talon's words surprise me. Can you hear this? "Yes, I can hear that, Aspenpaw. I'll probably be thinking some deadly thoughts at times, so watch out." Falconpaw is next to me, her larger, stronger body rubbing mine. I hear her thoughts and her mouth mutters a single word. "You're hearing us through our thoughts? Why will this help us? What do you plan to do with us, Talon?" The eagle seems to pause and organize her thoughts before she responds. "Oh, nothing, really. Just discovering your fears and who you enjoy, so I can split you up and kill them, or maybe even kill you." I am then reminded of Sunsetpaw, and I hear the eagle cackling with a joyous, dark laughter. "And Aspenpaw, watch what you think! I know you like him, and I'll soon ruin that relationship!" Talon ends her thoughts, and I hear a faint echo of her laughter and buzzing. I try to wake myself up with my anger over Talon's discovery. Falconpaw sees me struggle and nudges me. "Look," she says to me, "I think that Talon's given these to us to hide something." "Hide what? She's the head of this chamber." I can't help but point out the obvious information. "Yeah, yeah, but she had to have given these to us for a very good reason." Suddenly I think differently of Falconpaw, and we both stare at each other for a second, but that second is a lifetime. I see her anger and suspicion brewing in her eyes, although they are grim and yet show something I've never seen before. She's thinking about the day she nearly died. I see her claws flashing, hear her panting as she keeps running, running with wounds. She is going as fast as her injured body can go, and I can tell it's wounded horribly, as her groaning reaches my ears. My heart sinks as an eagle's cry rings out, and then the scene ends. Falconpaw has shared something with me. I'm not sure if she meant to or not, but I know one thing. Talon has done something terrible to Falconpaw. Category:For the Birds